Five of the last things Janet said to people
by rebeccavoy
Summary: Five of the last things Janet said to people the day before she died.


**Title:** Five of the last things Janet told people the day before she was killed

**Author:** Rebecca Johnson [.com]

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** _Heroes, part 1 and 2_

**Summary:** title tells it all

**Disclaimer:** I didn't create Janet. I'd like to be her friend though, she's awfully nice.

---

1. Janet Fraiser tapped lightly on the door frame and smiled softly when the general looked up and met her with a guilty face. Janet had been a doctor for more years that she would admit to but it was in her years as the CMO of the Stargate program that she had met her most difficult – and, she had to admit, most loved – patients. And the normally jovial gentleman in front of her was no exception to either of these descriptions, despite his attempts to hide it from his subordinates.

"Ah, Doctor. Good morning. I was just on my way to -"

But before he knew it she had crossed the room and pressed him back into his chair. "Oh no you don't, General. I've been trying to get you down to the infirmary for your annual physical for a month now." She placed her heavy black doctor's bag on his desk with a somewhat threatening thud. "And if Hammond won't come to the mountain, the mountain will just have to come to him. Sit."

Hammond issued a resigned sigh and gave himself over to her ministrations. He knew that, as the base doctor, she outranked him in medical matters, but he had found over the years that simply yielding to her wishes sooner rather than later saved everyone a great deal of grief. For such a tiny woman she had a surprisingly strong personality and an even bigger heart. She had adopted many on the base as family, the general included, and as such rarely pulled any punches when it came to their care.

As she finished up, drawing a last vial of blood from the crook of his arm, Hammond patted his friend on the hand. "What would I do without you, Doctor?

"Oh never you mind about that, General," she replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

2. Janet dropped another stack of folder into the monstrous pile quickly overtaking her desk. Most people on base had one, maybe two manila folders containing their medical files. Some, however, had broken this norm by an alarming amount – Sam, Daniel of course, Sergeant Siler had his very own drawer. She had long since accepted that she treated some very unusual patients. And the man in front of her certainly took the cake. Jack O'Neill was not someone who frequented her infirmary voluntarily, so his appearance that morning had certainly thrown the good doctor off.

As she returned with the last batch of folders, the serious, battle-hardened colonel stopped spinning around and around o her office chair and grabbed a folder of the top.

"Okay Doc," he said. "We got work to do."

The pair sorted each of the folders into piles of varying degrees of embarrassment. The camera crew was coming tomorrow and, though he had to intentions of talking to them himself, he didn't exactly want himself presented in a ridiculous light.

"So we're straight here Doc, right?" he asked as he stood up to leave.

Janet simply looked at the man and smiled. "Yes, Colonel. There's no need to worry, I'll take your secrets to my grave."

He nodded, calling back over his shoulder as he left, "Don't know what I'd do without ya, Doc."

3. When the bundle of wires overloaded and zapped her fingers for the fourth time, Sam growled and threw her screwdriver across the room, just missed Janet as she entered. Janet looked down at the offending object then back up at her sheepish friend. "Well. It's good to see you too, Sam."

"Oh Janet, I'm sorry. I just can't get this damned thing to work. I feel like I've been working on it forever."

"That's because it's been over six hours."

"What?" Sam looked up at the clock and cringed. Two-thirty. She had done it again. "Are you here to lecture me?"

"Yes." Sam sighed. "But it can wait till after lunch." Janet pulled two commissary sandwiches from behind her back.

"Janet, you're a lifesaver."

"A doctor's duty is never done," she deadpanned.

"True, we'd all be simply lost without you," Sam laughed.

4. "Daniel!" Jack yelled. "Hurry up already!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Daniel yelled back as he half-ran, half-hopped towards the gate room, a boot in one hand, half closed pack in the other. Reaching the door he tripped over his untied shoelaces, knocked over a nearby SF and ended up in a heap on the gateroom floor, knees and elbows pointing in every direction.

Sam and Jack just smiled, one indulgently and one with the glee of barely restrained jokes, as Teal'c called out to the doctor who happened to be descending the stairs from Hammond's office. "Doctor Fraiser, your assistance may be required."

Seeing Daniel sprawled out over the floor, Janet sprang forward, checking her friend and patient for injuries. Finding none she set about righting him, pulling on his boot, adjusting his glasses, zipping his pack and, with a crisp tug, smoothing out the uniform that had him in bunches. The doctor possessed a motherly hand for all her friends, but as was often the case, it was with Daniel she saved her gentlest of touches.

Helping him to his feet, she dusted him off before moving in close to speak softly. "Be careful out there, okay?"

He smiled, grateful for her concern. "I will." Mimicking her motions, he leant over and whispered in her ear as he passed by. "I don't know what I'd do without you to take care of me."

5. Janet felt her mouth move and her hands work automatically as staff blasts went off all around her. She was an officer, she had seen her share of battle, but as a doctor her part usually came later. It had been a long time since she herself had been on the front lines.

She knew her hands were busy treating Airman Wells' injuries, she could feel the blood warming her chilled fingers as they held, patched and healed, but her mind was elsewhere. While her body was busy dodging enemy fire, her mind was back in yesterday, remembering.

_She crawled into the bed beside her daughter, lying her head on the pillow as she watch the girl – the young woman – breath in and out peacefully. Slipping her cold feet over to the other side of the bed she grinned as Cassie jerked awake and glared sleepily at her sleepily. "What do you want?"_

_Janet ignored the grumpy greeting and just pulled out the pile of brochures that she had bought in with her out from under the covers. Cassie's eyes fell on the glossy university brochures and swallowed, feeling guilty, but not sure why._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Janet asked softly._

_Cassie stumbled over her words before finding her voice in a whisper. "I didn't know how."_

_Janet reached out and found Cassie's hands. "Cass, these are good schools. I'm so proud of you. Why did you hide them?"_

_Cassie looked at the woman who had become her mother. "They're not in Colorado, I'd have to move… I didn't want to leave you."_

"_Oh, Cassie honey."_

_Janet wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. It seemed like only yesterday that she was twelve years old, running after her dog and making cookie dough mess with Sam. Now she was a beautiful young woman, ready to go out and make a life for herself. She pulled back and looked her in the eye. "You'll be fine Cassie, I don't worry about you. I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself without you here. I love you so much."_

Janet spared a second or two for a smile at the memory. Her daughter would be fine, she knew. And who knows, maybe this will be a good thing for her also. Janet would miss having Cassie at home, but maybe now she'd have the opportunity to have something that had been missing from her life for a long time.

She glanced over at Daniel – just in time to see a look of horror pass over his handsome features before everything went black.


End file.
